1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electric parking brake installed in a vehicle. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cable puller type electric parking brake commonly used as a dual puller type or a single puller type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric parking brake (EPB) applies braking force to wheels of a vehicle in order to prevent the wheels from being rotated in such a manner that the vehicle is not moved when the vehicle is parked.
Such an EPB is classified into a cable puller type EPB and a motor on caliper type EPB. The cable puller type EPB is further classified into a single puller type EPB and a dual puller type EPB. The single puller type EPB has an advantage in that the single puller type EPB can be easily installed in the vehicle as compared with the dual puller type EPB.
However, the cable puller type EPB according to the related art may not be commonly used as the single puller type and the dual puller type.